It is known that living spaces are subject to various forms of pollution, such as industrial emissions, emissions due to traffic and to heating systems, fumes and the like.
In order to remove the pollutants from the air, filters operating according to various physical principles, for example mechanical ones, or according to chemical or electrostatic principles, are currently available. However, these filters are unable to eliminate pathogenic germs from the air and to block smaller particles, for example smaller than one hundredth of a micron.